Don't Look Back In Anger
by CylonAlyna
Summary: Xena is on the path of righteousness. But will she stay that way or go back to her old ways? With the help of Gabrielle she'll try deal with her past and new danger that awaits.


_**A/N** : OK, so this my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's clumsy and fool of mistakes, English is not my first language. I promise Xena and Gabrielle will show up in the next chapter. I want this fanfic to be a bit dark and violent. Will see how it goes. Let me know what you think (I really like comments - good or bad.) :)_

 **Prologue**

To Alla this day was going to be the most beautiful day in her whole life. She was to get married to her childhood friend Nilus and she couldn't be more lucky. Nilus had a piece of land that was able to feed those few animals he had and was a very skilled carpenter. When not making furniture or building he loved making little figurines or animals from the wood and give it to children in the village. And her parents adored him.

Nilus was a handsome, kind man, and he was very hard working. All he had, all he learned and achieved was done by himself. It wasn't much but it was enough to make sure Alla would have a calm steady life with him. And if the children show up they'd be able to feed and clothe them. He lost his parents to sickness when he was very young but never gave up and he always took care of her. Alla wanted to be his all her life, and was so happy when Nilus responded the same way.

She remembered how fast her heart beat when he came to her parents asking for her hand. He didn't have much, but promised to take care of Alla and give her everything she needed or wanted. Alla's father, Gereon was pleased and agreed immediately. The date of the wedding was set up and preparations started.

Alla knew she would be very happy with him and couldn't stop smiling to herself while her mother was preparing her hair.

"I am so happy, mother", she said still smiling. "Finally me and Nilus will be together. A husband and wife. Isn't it beautiful?"

"He is a good young man, Alla and Aphrodite herself will be pleased with this marriage. I'm sure you will be happy together and I'll become a proud grandmother soon", Alla's mother, Sotera, said with a chuckle.

Alla laughed. "Mother! I'm not a married woman yet."

"Well, in a few hours you will be."

"I can't wait. Nilus is…"

Alla didn't finish her sentence when she heard a noise outside and screaming. Suddenly, the door opened and her father walked in. His face was pained as he fell on the floor. Sotera ran to him.

"Gods, Gereon! Gereon! What happened?", Sotera was shocked trying somehow to help her husband.

"People… Run", he said only and stopped breathing. Alla's eyes widened at the horror before her. She didn't even have time to react when Nilus ran in. His dark brown hair were a mess and his clothes… Alla raised her hand to her mouth shocked. His clothes were covered in blood, as well as his hands.

"Alla, Sotera, are you all right?, he asked walking closer and grabbing her hands.

"My father… He's… What is going on? Nilus, what happened?", she asked with shaky voice looking at him with fear.

"Some people… I don't know. They just came into the village and started killing everyone. There's chaos outside. We need to hide."

"Gereon… Honey…", Sotera said with shock and sadness in her voice. "Please. You need to…

"We need to move", Nilus said She looked at her mother and her dead father on the floor and her heart crumbled. Sotera's face was filled with fear and pain. She put her hands on the chest looking helplessly at Nilus.

"Nilus", Alla said quietly. The noises was getting louder and she could hear people screaming.

"The longer we stay here the sooner they find us.", Nilus was nervous but had a fire in his eyes. "Is there a back door we could use?"

Sotera shook her head. "Yes. Through the cellar. We would come out right outside the house."

"All right, let's go."

Sotera looked at Gereon for the last time and got up. There will be time to mourn if they lived. Right now she had to protect her only child. She walked to the hatch at the back of the kitchen and opened it. All three stepped inside. There was very little light coming from the hatch door on the other side of the cellar and they walked slowly and quietly. Noises outside were muffled but Alla was shivering with fear.

"I'll open the hatch first and see if it's safe", Nilus whispered and Alla got closer to her mother. They watched him as he slowly and as quietly as possible opened the door and looked outside.

For a moment nothing happened and suddenly Nilus yelped as someone lifted him up. Alla screamed and ran to him trying to stop whoever was on the other side, but the man she loved disappeared and instead of him she saw a burly man leaning down looking at her.

"Well, would you look at that? The lad is not alone. He's got two beautiful bitches with him." The man smiled showing his yellow teeth. "Now ladies, come out and I promise I'll be nice."

Alla and Sotera didn't move paralyzed by fear. The man looking at them was anything but nice. He was a big, muscled man with a scar on his cheek and greyish short hair. He frowned seeing they weren't making any move.

"You better move on your own or I'll do it by force", he growled and Alla finally took a step forward.

"Please, don't hurt us", she said. "We're walking out."

Alla walked up the stairs followed by her mother. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she was going to faint, and when she saw Nilus she almost cry. His lips were swollen and bleeding. Another man, taller and slimmer was holding him by the collar of his shirt with his left hand. His right was holding a sword.

"Let's round them up", said the taller one lifting up Nilus and putting a sword to his throat. "Let's go, lad."

"Don't hurt him!", Alla shouted but Sotera grabbed her hand and held it firm. Alla looked at her mother.

"Don't", she said only.

The tall man laughed showing missing teeth. He pushed Nilus and pointed at Alla and Sotera. "Move. Or I'll kill you right here."

All three started walking. Coming from behind the house they saw bodies lying on the ground. Sotera gasped recognizing them. The old lady, Livia, and her grandson, Diodor, only 6 years old. Not far was lying Erast the baker and his wife Nikanora. Alla sobbed. Nikanora was 7 month pregnant, so happy to bring their first child to this world. Now they were all lying dead, Diodor with eyes still opened and a shock on his face.

The man pushed her and they got to the middle of village. The rest of villagers were cooped up together, around 30 of them, and there were 12 more attackers, all holding swords, laughing seeing the fear on captives' faces. And then they all saw a woman coming their way. Alla gasped.

The woman was tall with brown hair reaching her arms. Her face was oval with a small mole under her right eye and she couldn't have been older than 30 years. Unlike the attackers her clothes were neat and clean in a color of dark green. She stood straight, her head high, and Alla shivered when the woman laid her eyes on the villagers. The girl unwittingly looked for Nilus' hand and she found it. Looking at him she saw the fear in his eyes although he smiled reassuringly.

"People!" the woman spoke. Her voice was hard and loud. "You are probably wondering why we attacked your village. After all, there is nothing here, no resources, no food to loot, no valuables. Well, we are not here for that. We are here to send a message and unfortunately for you, to deliver this message you all will be killed."

People murmured around, someone started crying. Alla felt Nilus' hand tighten in hers. She felt her heart pounding fast and she gritted her teeth feeling sudden anger towards that woman and her group of dirty brawlers.

"Now, I know you are scared and you do not understand why and I will not answer that question. No need to bother your little minds with things like that." The woman sounded almost amused but her eyes were cold and face was serious.

For the first time in her life Alla felt so much hatred. She didn't want to die. Not like that. Not murdered by the hands of that monster that stood in front of them and her men. Alla freed her hand from Nilus' and took a step forward. Nilus grabbed her shoulder trying to stop her but she ignored it.

"You bitch", she said angrily. "What gives you the right to come here, threaten us and try and kill us?"

Some men laughed out loud at her words and the woman looked at her keenly. Alla's heart was racing now with fear and adrenaline. She tried to stood straight and look courageous but she knew she was visibly shaking and couldn't keep her face straight. She just hoped her eyes weren't betraying how terrified she was right now.

Someone came from behind her and kicked her in the back. She fell down on the ground and she was grabbed by her hair to get her up to a kneeling position. She heard her mother and Nilus scream but it was quickly cut by their oppressors.

Alla raised her head and saw that woman, that monster coming closer. If only she had a knife, she would gut her instantly even if it cost her life.

„What is your name, child?" the woman asked kneeling in front of the girl. Her eyes still cold and a smirk on her face.

„Alla", the gir's cheeks turned red and she was breathing fast. Suddenly her courage was gone and she realized how stupid she was to go against this fierce woman.

„Alla", the woman repeated calmly and smiled. „What a beautiful name. My name is Helena."

If Alla wasn't so terrified she'd say this was one of the most beautiful smiles ever. So warm and nice. Despite herself Alla shivered. She wanted to get up and start running but at the same time, she felt paralyzed. The girl lowered her head but the woman grabbed her chin and lift it up. The touch was gentle, delicate even, but the eyes were still cold.

„Tell me, Alla. Why should I change my mind?" she spoke softly.

Alla swallowed. „We're... We're no one. And we did nothing to you. Please..."

The last word was barely audible and Alla felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, don't kill us."

„There, there. There's no need to cry." Helena's voice was still soft and she cupped Alla's face in her hands and cleaned tears from her cheeks. Her hands were warm and delicate. Alla's face flushed even more.

Helena raised her head and nodded to her people. Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Alla heard shrieking and knew Helena's men started to butcher everyone. She wanted to turn, but Helena was holding her tight looking at her. She wasn't smiling anymore and her eyes were piercing right through her.

Alla cried listening to the screams of her fellow villagers and laugh of Helena's men. After a few minutes what felt like ages, everything stopped. The only sound was Alla's sobs as she looked at Helena still holding her.

"There was no other way, child", Helena finally spoke and stood up lifting Alla up. "Look."

The girl turned and gasped covering her mouth with hands. There was a pile of bodies lying in different poses, still bleeding. Some had pain on their faces, some looked oddly peaceful. Among them was Alla's mother and her future to be husband. Sotera was lying on her back with a big cut in her chest, Nilus was on his stomach, eyes opened as if observing something in the distance. Saliva mixed with blood was dripping from his slightly opened mouth.

Alla fell on her knees again sobbing. Why would someone do that? Why would those people came here and butcher them all for no reason?

"Gods", Alla whispered. "Oh, gods, why?"

"This was… Necessary", Helena's voice was flat as she stood in front of the last survivor. She was holding a sword and instinctively Alla tried to get up and run. But before she could even get on her feet Helena plunged the sword through her body. For a moment Alla didn't even feel the pain, but then Helena took out the sword and it came. She tried to scream although her throat didn't make any sound as she fell down on the ground. Gasping for air, Alla watched the blood pooling around her slowly sinking to the ground.

Helena looked at Alla still alive, watched her shallow breaths as the life was escaping her. Alla silently moved her mouth and then her whole body loosened as the last breath escaped her lungs.

Helena scoffed. "Stupid girl."

"Set everything on fire and prepare to move out. Kill all the animals, too.", Helena's voice was loud as she turned to her people. She cleaned her blade and moved away from the body. An hour later the mysterious woman and her men left not even bothering to look at the flames rising higher with each second as they devoured this small village in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
